


4000 Lives (Podfic)

by kribban



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sound Effects, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: USS Enterprise arrives to a disaster on Tarsus IV. First Officer Chris Pike is in the lead of the away team.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	4000 Lives (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/gifts).
  * Inspired by [4000 lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449295) by [Wians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians). 



> Thank you to Wians for letting me podfic her great fic! Sound effects provided by Zapsplat.com

[Download or stream.](https://archive.org/details/4000lives)


End file.
